


Apapun Yang Terjadi

by LightDP



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDP/pseuds/LightDP
Summary: (Revisi) Blaze dan Ice menjadi korban penculikan organisasi sindikat kejahatan. Nasib mereka kini bergantung kepada ketiga kakaknya, Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa beserta Fang untuk menyelamatkan mereka. AU, Elemental sibblings, tanpa pairing, tanpa super power, OOC (mungkin ?), typo, GID, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Tragedy. Ft. Retakka





	1. 1. Ice

** Apapun Yang Terjadi. **

Blaze dan Ice menjadi korban penculikan organisasi sindikat kejahatan. Nasib mereka kini bergantung kepada ketiga kakaknya, Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa beserta Fang untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Sebuah Boboiboy Fanfic karya LightDP AKA LightDP2.

Author note:

-Boboiboy dan seluruh karakter yang terkandung di dalamnya adalah milik pemegang hak cipta, saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakternya saja.

-Warning: AU, Elemental sibblings, tanpa super power, Hurt/Comfort, Family, no yaoi, no shounen-ai, no lemon, no pairing.

-Dalam fanfic ini umur karakter adalah sebagai berikut dari yang tertua:

-Fang: 18 tahun.

-BoBoiBoy Halilintar: 18 tahun

-BoBoiBoy Taufan: 18 tahun.

-BoBoiBoy Gempa: 18 tahun.

-BoBoiBoy Blaze: 16 tahun.

-Boboiboy Thorn: 16 tahun.

-Boboiboy Ice: 15 tahun.

-Boboiboy Solar: 15 tahun

.

**Chapter 1. Ice**

.

_'_'LARI!' Hanya itu yang melintas di kepala Ice. Otot-otot pada kedua kakinya masih mau menuruti perintah dari otaknya namun lain halnya dengan paru-parunya yang semakin sesak dan sulit untuk menarik napas. Belum pernah Ice berlari seperti ini karena memang belum pernah ia merasakan nyawanya diujung tanduk.

Ice tidak berani menengok ke belakang dimana beberapa orang berseragam hitam-hitam tengah mengejarnya. _'Mati aku kalau sampai tertangkap!'_ Pikirnya di tengah upayanya melarikan diri dari kejaran sekelompok orang itu.

Ice tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berlari atau apakah sekumpulan orang-orang itu masih mengejarnya atau tidak. Membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dengan mereka adalah prioritas utamanya sekarang.

Kini otot-otot di kedua kakinya sudah terasa menolak untuk berlari lebih jauh. Kalau saja otot-otot itu bisa bicara pastilah sudah berteriak minta berhenti.

Ice memutuskan untuk berbelok memasuki sebuah gang dan menyembunyikan dirinya di tengah-tengah sebuah kebun yang bersemak belukar lebat.

Sekujur tubuhnya serasa dicambuki. Duri-durian di semak belukar itu menggoresi badannya yang hanya terbungkus setengah dari seragam sekolahnya. Kedua tangannya yang terikat tidak bisa digunakannya untuk menghalau duri-duri pada semak belukar yang bebas menggores-gores badannya. Serendah mungkin kepalanya mengintip dari semak belukar dan berharap para pengejarnya kehilangan jejaknya.

Lima menit berlalu...

Sepuluh menit...

Dua puluh menit...

Setelah hampir setengah jam, Ice memberanikan diri keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sekali lagi tubuhnya yang tak terlindung tergores-gores duri semak-semak dimana dia bersembunyi.

Alangkah lega dirinya karena seluruh orang-orang yang mengejarnya tadi sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Aku harus pulang..." desahnya diantara napas yang tersengal-sengal menahan perih di badannya. Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok dan dipaksakan, Ice melanjutkan berjalan secepat ia mampu menuju rumahnya. "Aku akan kembali, Kak Blaze... Kumohon tunggu aku dan... Tuhan, lindungilah kakakku."

.

.

.

Halilintar, kakak tertua dari ketujuh kakak beradik kembar BoBoiBoy dengan gelisah mondar-mandir tak tentu arah di antara dapur, ruang tengah, dan ruang tamu rumahnya. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam enam sore dan langit diluar sudah gelap. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan dua orang adik-adiknya, Ice dan Blaze.

Duduk di sofa ruang tamu adik dari Halilintar yang juga sama gelisahnya. Gempa yang dikenal sangat menyayangi semua adik-adiknya sudah berulang kali mencoba menghubungi ponsel milik Blaze dan Ice tanpa hasil. Teman-teman sekolah mereka berdua bahkan bilang bahwa Ice dan Blaze sudah pulang sejak siang tadi.

Taufan yang biasanya selalu ceria dan mampu mengubah suasana murung menjadi ceria pun sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sudah dicobanya berkeliling di daerah-daerah sekitar sekolah dan rumah mereka tanpa membuahkan hasil.

Ketiga kakak-beradik itu saling berpandangan tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap. Ekspresi muka mereka cukup mewakili perasaan gelisah bercampur kebingungan menunggu kepulangan Ice dan Blaze.

"Aku bisa gila kalau mereka tidak cepat kembali!" bentak Gempa sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kemana pula mereka itu?! Hali, berhenti mondar mandir, kau membuatku senewen!"

"Gem... Tenang dulu, sabar," Halilintar berujar. "Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka pulang." Tak biasanya Halilintar yang menenangkan Gempa yang sudah sangat gelisah itu. Biasanya Gempa lah yang menjadi sumber kesejukan dalam semua konflik yang biasanya timbul karena sifat Halilintar yang mudah terpancing emosi.

"Kak Hali.. Kak Gempa betul, mondar-mandir begitu malah membuat kami semua jadi semakin gelisah." ujar Taufan sembari menunjuk Thorn, dan Solar yang ikutan menunggu Ice dan Blaze pulang. "Mungkin Blaze dan Ice lagi main game di tempat rental game atau di mall... Namanya juga masih muda, masih masa berpetualang."

"Justru itu yang membuat aku khawatir, Fan... Kau tahu sendiri kan apa yang terjadi padaku waktu aku keluyuran dulu itu." Halilintar akhirnya duduk di atas sofa dimana Gempa juga terduduk. "Masih untung waktu itu aku sudah sabuk coklat... Aku masih bisa melawan dan kabur dari preman-preman itu... Blaze bisa apa? Karatenya masih sabuk kuning, itupun baru minggu lalu. Apalagi Ice yang kerjaannya tidur melulu."

Bukannya menjadi tenang, Gempa malah jadi semakin gelisah mendengar cerita singkat pengalaman kakaknya. Memang benar Halilintar pernah keluyuran sampai larut malam sampai semua orang mencarinya. Waktu itu Halilintar pulang dalam keadaan luka-luka meskipun tidak parah karena dikeroyok pelajar sok preman yang mencoba memeras uang sakunya. Untungnya sebagai karateka, Halilintar masih bisa memberikan perlawanan untuk melarikan diri.

Hampir saja Gempa menjadikan tembok rumahnya sebagai sarana pelampiasan rasa gelisah bercampur cemasnya. Ayunan pukulan Gempa ke arah tembok itu dihentikan oleh Taufan. "Hey, Gem... Merusak rumah itu bagianku, bukan bagianmu." canda Taufan yang berupaya mencairkan suasana.

-BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!-

"Tolong... Buka Pintu... Kak Hali, Kak Gempa, Solar... Siapa saja... tolong ...Ini aku... Ice." Sebuah rintihan serak terdengar setelah pintu depan rumah digedor oleh sesuatu yang berat.

"ICE!" Pekik Gempa yang mengenali suara yang berasal dari balik pintu itu.

Pintu itu belum terbuka sepenuhnya ketika Ice menghantamkan badannya pada pintu itu dan langsung jatuh terjerembap di lantai.

Jantung Halilintar, Gempa, Taufan dan mungkin semua yang melihat langsung berasa terjun bebas sampai ke ulu hati melihat sosok Ice dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dengan badan penuh luka lecet, muka yang bengap dengan mata yang memerah, dan yang paling mengagetkan adalah kedua tangannya yang terikat di belakang badannya.

"SOLAR!" Halilintar menghardik adiknya yang termuda. "Ambil pisau, CEPAT!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, yang disuruh Halilintar langsung berlari ke dalam dapur.

"Kak... Hali." rintih Ice dengan suaranya yang sangat serak. Sosoknya yang babak belur itu seakan hendak bangun, namun tidak mampu. "Kak Blaze." Rintihnya lagi.

"Sebentar Ice, tahan seditkit." Halilintar membalikkan tubuh adiknya dan berusaha menggendongnya. "Gempa, tolong ,bantu aku, bawa dia ke sofa!"

Dengan hati-hati, Halilintar dan Gempa menggotong tubuh adiknya itu ke atas sofa disertai rintihan-rintihan kecil dari si empunya tubuh.

Solar kembali dari dapur dengan sebilah pisau dapur pendek di tangannya. "Jangan gerak ya Ice, kupotong talinya." bisiknya sembari menempelkan sisi tajam pisau dapur itu pada tali yang mengikat tangan Ice. Dari warna kulit tangan Ice yang agak memerah dan membiru, Solar bisa menebak bahwa saudaranya ini sudah lama terikat. Dengan hati-hati, si adik terkecil itu memotong tali yang mengikat tangan kakaknya.

Ice mengerang dan mendesah lega ketika kedua tangannya terbebas. Perlahan-lahan melawan nyeri , Ice menggerakan kedua lengannya yang sudah bebas bergerak tetapi masih sangat kaku. Kesemutan luar biasa dirasakannya pada tangan sampai ujung jari seiring dengan kembali lancarnya sirkulasi darah di bagian pergelangan tangannya.

Solar langsung duduk di sebelah Ice dan mulai memijit-mijit tangan kakaknya yang berangsur pulih warnanya.

"Solar," desah Ice. "Terima kasih..."

"Ice, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau begini?" tanya Halilintar sembari memeriksa luka-luka disekujur tubuh Ice yang setengah telanjang.

Luka-luka pada badan Ice tidak terlalu dalam, namun jumlah dan bentuknya yang membuat Halilintar, Gempa, dan Taufan khawatir. Tak terhitung jumlah luka gores pendek-pendek pada dada, perut dan punggung Ice. Sementara luka baret seperti bekas terjatuh terlihat jelas pada bagian lengan, dada bahkan sampai dagu dan pipi. Belum lagi lebam membiru di beberapa bagian muka Ice yang jelas sekali bekas pukulan.

"Siapa..." Gempa menggeram. Kedua tangannya terkepal gemetaran menahan nyeri yang terasa bersumber dari ulu hatinya. "Siapa yang tega berbuat ini padamu, Ice?"

"Kak Blaze..."

Jawaban Ice membuat Halilintar mengerenyitkan dahi _'Perbuatan Blaze kah ini?'_ Pikirnya. 'Sebandel-bandel nya Blaze ngga pernah memukuli adik-adiknya, apalagi sampai begini.'" Kenapa Blaze?" Tanya sang kakak tertua.

"Kami.. diculik..."

"HAH?!"

Ice menceritakan apa yang terjadi sementara Taufan mencoba membersihkan luka-luka pada sekujur tubuh adiknya itu dengan kapas beralkohol. "Kami berdua baru saja pulang sekolah." Ice meringis perih ketika lukanya dibersihkan. "Kami memotong jalan lewat gang Pak Senin Koboi... Mungkin kami sudah diikuti sejak keluar sekolah. Tiba-tiba ada mobil van yang memotong jalan kami di ujung gang. Lalu ada empat atau enam orang menarik kami ke dalam mobil itu..."

"Jahanam." desis Halilintar. Kedua tangannya ikutan mengepal kencang sampai gemetar menahan amarah.

"Lalu?" Tanya Gempa, mendorong Ice untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu... Tangan kami diikat... Seragam kami disobek untuk membekap kami... Aku ngga tahu berapa lama kami dibawa pergi. Pastinya aku dan Kak Blaze diturunkan di semacam bangunan tua di dekat pantai... Kak Blaze berontak, melawan orang yang menculik kami. Disitu Kak Blaze menyuruh aku kabur... Aku... aku ngga tahu lagi apa yang terjadi dengan Kak Blaze... Aku takut."

"Hali..." Perlahan Gempa menoleh ke arah Halilintar. Sorotan mata Gempa yang biasanya ramah dan hangat berubah menjadi sangat tajam dengan iris yang membesar. "Telepon polisi."

"Kau gila? Polisi? Jangan harap. Buruan penculik itu hilang satu." Halilintar menunjuk Ice. "Pastinya mereka akan segera pindah tempat karena takut ketahuan."

Taufan yang masih sibuk mengobati Ice menengok ke arah Halilintar. "Maksudmu?"

Halilintar membisu sejenak sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Hanya kita yang bisa menyelamatkan Blaze..."

"Kau gila, Hali?!" Bentak Gempa. "Kita cuman tiga orang, lawan mereka entah berapa orang-"

"Kurang lebih sepuluh orang, kak... Mungkin lebih." ujar Ice.

"Kita berempat... Gem." Halilintar mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi sebuah nomer. "Fang... Aku... Kami perlu bantuanmu. Datanglah kemari secepatnya... Aku tahu ini sudah malam, tapi ini darurat!"

Tidak sampai lima menit, Fang sudah berada di rumah milik BoBoiBoy bersaudara itu.

Sesampainya di rumah BoBoiboy bersaudara itu, Fang terheran-heran melihat seisi rumah berwajah tegang dan kaku. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Ice yang sedang diobati oleh Taufan. "Ice? Kenapa dia?" Fang meneguk ludah melihat kondisi Ice yang babak belur. Memang Fang sudah sering melihat foto-foto korban perkelahian karena profesi kakaknya sebagai kapten polisi, namun sangat berbeda rasanya jika korban itu adalah adik dari temannya sendiri. "Dia dikeroyok? Dan kau perlu bantuanku untuk balas dendam?"

"Lebih dari itu, Fang." Halilintar menghembuskan napas yang panjang. "Ice... Dia kabur dari orang-orang yang mau menculik dia dan Blaze."

Fang langsung terlihat tegang mendengar kabar dari Halilintar. Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan, jawaban Halilintar adalah kemungkinan yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. "Hah?! Menculik? Mana Blaze?!"

"Kak Blaze menyelamatkan aku... Dia berontak supaya aku bisa kabur." jawab Ice sendu.

"Biar aku hubungi abangku yang polisi, dia mungkin-"

"Terlalu lama, Fang... Begitu abangmu dan bawahannya sampai, penculik itu pasti sudah pergi entah kemana." Halilintar memotong ucapan Fang.

Sepertinya Fang tahu apa rencana Halilintar sebenarnya, namun untuk memastikan, ia bertanya "Jadi apa rencanamu, Halilintar?" Dibalik pertanyaan itu, sang sahabat kental Halilintar mempersiapkan diri untuk jawaban terburuk yang akan mengalir dari mulut Halilintar.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Fang... Tolong aku selamatkan adikku..." Halilintar mengulurkan tangannya.

Fang tidak kaget dengan permintaan Halilintar karena sudah lama ia berkawan dengannya dan hafal sekali dengan jalan pemikiran Halilintar yang nekat. Boleh dibilang Halilintar adalah satu-satunya sahabat kental yang dimiliki Fang dan hubungan keduanya sudah seperti kakak dan adik kandung walaupun berbeda keluarga.

Sekarang adalah pertama kalinya Fang melihat Halilintar dengan raut muka memelas. Bukan memelas, lebih tepatnya seperti menagih janji. "Kau gila, Halilintar... Dari dulu kau selalu nekat." keluh Fang dengan helaan napas yang panjang dan berat.

"Kumohon Fang-".

"Aku belum selesai bicara..." Lanjut Fang. "Dari dulu kau selalu nekat, dan aku tahu jalan pikiranmu itu seperti apa. Dari raut mukamu aku sudah tahu koq, ngga ada tawar-menawar lagi... Baiklah, aku memang pernah berjanji padamu..." Fang mengamit tangan Halilintar erat-erat "Count me in, Hali..."

Hanya Fang yang melihat sekilas kedua bola mata Halilintar yang berkaca-kaca ketika sahabatnya itu memeluknya erat-erat. "Terima kasih, Fang..." Bisik Halilintar.

Taufan memperhatikan kedua sahabat kental yang telah bersepakat dan menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah kalau itu keputusan Kak Hali." Ia bangkit dari posisinya yang sedari tadi mengobati Ice dan menoleh ke arah Thorn. "Thorn, tolong lanjutkan dong. Aku mau ambil sesuatu di kamar."

"Lukamu sudah bersih sih, Ice... Tinggal Thorn kasih obat anti infeksi saja." Thorn berlutut di samping Ice dan bersama Solar mulai mengolesi obat berwarna kemarahan pada luka-luka Ice yang menurut mereka cukup dalam.

Taufan yang biasanya wajahnya ceria dan cengengesan kini berganti menjadi sangat serius. Tidak ada senyum sedikitpun yang melintas di wajahnya ketika ia memasuki kamar tidurnya yang berbagi dengan Halilintar dan Gempa. Dari bawah ranjang ia mengambil sebuah benda terbungkus kain yang panjangnya satu meter lebih sedikit.

"Taufan..."

Gempa sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar ketika Taufan menoleh ke arahnya yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Itu Shinai-mu ya?" Tanya Gempa yang beranjak masuk ke kamar.

"Ya... Semoga aku masih bisa menggunakannya." Taufan membuka gulungan kain yang membungkus benda panjang yang berada di tangannya itu. Sebuah tongkat bambu bergagang lapis kulit tersibak di balik gulungan kain itu. Sebuah shinai yang diperolehnya dari ekskul Kendo di sekolahnya. Berbeda dengan shinai kendo biasa, shinai milik Taufan itu lebih berat dan padat daripada umumnya karena tidak berongga di tengahnya. _'Gomenasai, sensei...Dengan ini kulanggar sumpahku, demi adikku.'_ Batin Taufan yang dengan perlahan dan penuh hormat menarik lepas pelindung dari ujung shinai nya, yang biasanya terpasang untuk mencegah cidera dikala berlatih atau bertanding.

"Heh... Aku yakin kau pasti masih bisa." ujar Gempa sembari tersenyum. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan dari bawah tumpukan baju-bajunya, Gempa mengambil sepasang sarung tangan yang terbuat dari kulit dan keras pada bagian tempurungnya. "Terakhir kali aku pakai benda ini waktu menolong Hali balas dendam ke preman yang mengeroyoknya..."

"Yang ujungnya kau jadi kena skorsing dari sekolah kan?"

"Iya...Tapi aku tidak menyesal." jawab Gempa sembari menyarungkan tangannya ke dalam sarung tangan itu. "Aku ngga sangka kalau aku bakal memakainya lagi."

"Jujur deh, Gem... Kau yakin dengan rencana Hali ini?" Tanya Taufan. Memang ia belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan rencana Halilintar untuk bertindak sendirian untuk mencoba menyelamatkan adik mereka. "Ini bukan film action dimana jagoan selalu menang."

"Sejujurnya? Aku samasekali ngga yakin. Tapi yang Hali bilang itu benar. Kalau menunggu polisi, pasti akan terlambat." jawab Gempa sembari melenturkan seluruh jari-jarinya. "Hali memang jago karate, sabuk merah, aku juga, sabuk cokelat taekwondo, dan kau sendiri Taufan, Ni Dan Kendo. Fang juga karate sabuk merah... Tapi, apa itu cukup melawan penculik Blaze, yang mungkin bersenjata?"

Taufan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Gempa. Keraguan akan dirinya sendiri yang terakhir masih tingkat Dan Dua di ekskul Kendo sekolahnya kini menghantui pikirannya

"Aku ngga kaget kalau penculik Blaze itu mungkin punya senjata api..." lanjut Gempa. "Apa gunanya sabuk karate atau Shinai bambu milikmu melawan pistol?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menuruti kemauan Halilintar?" Taufan bertanya balik.

Gempa tersenyum kecil. "Karena... Dia kakak kita, Taufan... Kita selalu bersatu apapun yang terjadi... Masih ingat kan pesan terakhir almarhum kakek kita?"

Taufan mengangguk saja, tidak menjawab

"Ayo, Hali dan Fang pasti sudah menunggu kita." Gempa mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar.

"Ayo!" Ujar Taufan dengan sebuah senyuman yakin.

Keadaan Ice kelihatan sudah sedikit lebih baik setelah Thorn melanjutkan Taufan merawat luka-luka di badan dan wajah Ice. Setidaknya tidak ada lagi luka-luka nya yang masih kotor dan sebuah baju lengan panjang longgar kini dikenakan Ice untuk membungkus badannya yang masih berasa perih. Tetap saja lebam di sekeliling mata dan wajah Ice menjadi saksi kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. "Aku ikut dengan kalian..." Ice berkata sembari berusaha bangkit dari sofa.

"Jangan terlalu berbahaya, Ice. Kau bisa-"

"Bisa merepotkan kakak semua?... Cuma aku yang tahu dimana tempat penculik itu menyekap Kak Blaze." Ujar Ice memotong Halilintar. "Aku mau... Aku harus ikut."

"Gempa... Coba kau yakinkan adikmu yang kepala batu ini." dengus Halilintar.

"Percuma, Hali... Lagipula benar apa kata Ice. Cuma dia yang tahu tempatnya... Ayo Ice, kubantu." Gempa langsung menghampiri Ice dan membantunya berdiri.

Taufan tersenyum kecil sembari memegang pundak Halilintar "Kak Hali lupa ya, pesan kakek?"

"Kalian bersatulah apapun yang terjadi..." gumam Halilintar mengulangi pesan terakhir Tok Aba.

"Karena itulah aku dan Gempa mengikutimu. Kau kakak kami... Kami akan mengikuti dan menemani Kak Hali apapun yang terjadi."

Sebuah senyuman bangga melintas pada bibir Halilintar. "Terima kasih, Taufan... Kau juga, Gempa. Terima kasih karena kalian percaya padaku."

"Eh.. Sebetulnya sih ngga, Kak Hali... Tapi ide kakak itu cuma jalan satu-satunya yang masih bisa kita perbuat." balas Taufan dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Keadaan begini masih sempat-sempatnya kau bercanda, Taufan... Ayolah, kita berangkat." Halilintar menengok ke arah dua adiknya yang masih tersisa yang tidak ikut dengannya. "Thorn, Solar... Kalian jaga rumah ya... Kunci pintu rumah dan jangan terima tamu siapapun."

"_Good luck_, kak... Semoga berhasil," Jawab Thorn yang bersama Solar mengantar kakak-kakaknya menuju mobil milik Fang yang terparkir di depan rumah.

"Kami pasti berhasil... Tunggu kami ya?. Jangan lupa kunci pintu." pesan Halilintar sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil milik Fang.

"Kak Taufan permisi dulu ya, Thorn, Solar." Dengan cengiran khasnya, Taufan melambaikan tangan pada kedua adiknya dan mengikut Halilintar menumpang mobil yang dikemudikan Fang.

"Nah, Thorn, Solar, aku, Kak Taufan sama Kak Hali pergi dulu. Nanti kami pasti pulang bersama Blaze," ujar Gempa. Pandangannya bergulir antara Solar dan Thorn.

"Thorn... Kamu jaga rumah ya sementara kami pergi. Solar... Ya aku yakin sih kamu ngga bakalan ngacak-ngacak rumah." pesan sang kakak kepada kedua adiknya yang tetap tinggal di rumah sebelum ia, kedua saudaranya dan Fang pergi untuk mencoba menyelamatkan Blaze.

Pintu sudah dikunci, dan tinggalah Solar dan Thorn berdua saja di rumah itu. Keduanya hanya berdiam diri saja di ruang tamu, memandangi seutas tali yang tadinya melilit kedua tangan Ice dan bercak-bercak darah yang menempel di sofa dimana Ice tadi berada.

"Kak Thorn..." lirih Solar dengan sepasang mata yang menyimpan sejumlah pertanyaan

Thorn menengok ke arah Solar. "Ya Sol?" Kedua pasang mata saling menatap.

"Kakak bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Ice dan Kak Blaze?"

"Aku bukan ngga BISA membayangkan, Solar... Tapi... Aku ngga MAU membayangkan apa yang terjadi." Thorn merinding karena pertanyaan Solar mau tidak mau membuatnya membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi Ice. "Kita cuma bisa berdoa, semoga mereka berhasil dan Blaze pulang selamat."

Kedua kakak beradik yang tersisa itu kembali terdiam membayangkan kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi. Kalau Halilintar gagal, Blaze tidak akan kembali. Atau kemungkinan terburuk, dari tujuh kakak beradik, hanya akan tersisa dua orang saja.

Di tengah diamnya, Thorn mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya dan dihubunginya sebuah kontak yang mungkin, bisa jadi, adalah harapan terakhir mereka semua...

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Omake:

"Siapa pula malam-malam begini telepon aku...Hah? BoBoiBoy Thorn?"

"Ya, Thorn, ada apa menelponku malam-malam begini?"

"Apa ? Fang kerumahmu? Dia bawa mobilku?!"

"Pergi bersama siapa? Halilintar, Gempa, Taufan, Ice? Ngapain mereka? Mencari mangsa?"

"APA?! BLAZE DICULIK?!"

"Kalian berdua jangan kemana-mana, biar aku kirim bawahanku mengawal kalian... Oh, aku tahu siapa yang menculik kakakmu itu... Gerombolan itu sudah masuk daftar pencarian kami selama ini..."

"Disini Kapten Polisi Kaizo. Siagakan seluruh unit yang tersedia, lacak posisi mobil dinasku yang dibawa adikku. Mereka menuju ke tempat gerombolan yang kita cari selama ini. Teman adikku ada yang diculik mereka... Dan utus satu mobil kerumahku secepatnya!"


	2. 2. Blaze

** Apapun Yang Terjadi. **

.

**Chapter 2. Blaze**

"Masih jauhkah, Ice?"

"Lumayan, Kak Fang... Aku ingat tadi itu kita dibawa melewati beberapa rel kereta." Ice berada di bangku depan mobil yang dikemudikan Fang, memandu arah menuju tempat dimana ia dan Blaze diturunkan sore hari tadi. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang, merasakan dirinya semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuannya.

Mobil Nissan Stagea R34 Wagon hitam milik Kaizo yang ditumpangi Ice, Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan dipacu seaman mungkin oleh Fang. Sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu mobil itu meninggalkan rumah ketujuh BoBoiBoy Bersaudara itu dan belum nampak tanda-tanda akan melambat. Fang memang sudah memiliki surat izin mengemudi, namun tetap saja ia berhati-hati untuk tidak merusak mobil milik kakaknya.

"Halilintar... Apa rencanamu?" tanya Fang sembari melirik ke arah Halilintar yang duduk di belakang melalui kaca spion tengah mobilnya. "Pastinya kita tidak akan meminta mereka baik-baik untuk mengembalikan Blaze 'kan?"

"Aku juga belum tahu, Fang. Kita rencanakan nanti kalau sudah sampai." jawab Halilintar yang terlihat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela mobil itu. "Kita juga belum tahu seperti apa tempat mereka menyekap Blaze 'kan?"

"Yang aku tahu, kak... Tempat itu hotel tua yang bobrok."

"Maksudmu Hotel Rintis yang ditutup karena sengketa dan gedungnya rusak itu?"

"Mungkin, aku ngga sempat lihat jelas."

"Tunggu..." Taufan angkat bicara. "Kita sudah jalan lumayan jauh lho... Jadi, Ice... Kamu berjalan kaki sejauh ini waktu kamu kabur tadi?"

"Ya..."

Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya membayangkan adiknya yang berjalan kaki dengan badan penuh luka dan tangan terikat menembusi semak belukar, dan ladang ilalang. "Aku bahkan tidak tahan gatalnya kena ilalang... Kamu hebat, Ice."

"Aku payah, lemah...Kak Blaze ditangkap... Aku panik... Padahal bisa saja aku turun ke jalan dan minta tolong orang lewat, mungkin Kak Blaze sudah pulang sekarang ini." Jawab Ice dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Kalau saja dulu aku ikut taekwondo seperti saran Kak Gempa..."

"Ngga, Ice. Kalau kamu tadi itu minta tolong dijalan, bukan tidak mungkin kamu malah bertemu dengan para penculikmu yang mencarimu." ujar Gempa yang dari tadi diam saja dengan raut wajah yang kaku dan tegang. Ia paling tidak tahan melihat ada adiknya yang bersedih. "Kau tidak lemah Ice... Kamu sangat kuat. Buktinya kamu bisa kembali ke rumah dengan keadaanmu tadi."

Seulas senyum tipis melintas pada bibir Ice. Kata-kata Gempa sedikit membuatnya merasa terhibur. "Terima kasih, Kak Gempa..."

"Nah, habis ini semua, kamu ikut taekwondo bareng kakak ya?" Gempa menawarkan, yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan oleh Ice.

"Kira-kira... Bagaimana keadaan Blaze sekarang ya.. ?" gumam Halilintar memikirkan nasib adiknya.

"Aku sempat melihat Kak Blaze dipukuli sampai jatuh karena aku kabur..."

Sebuah jawaban dari Ice yang cukup untuk membuat darah Halilintar mendidih lagi. "Fang... " Halilintar mendesis.

_'Maaf Bang Kaizo... Ini darurat.__'_ batin Fang. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan menghujamkan kakinya pada pedal gas mobil milik kakaknya. Raungan mesin mobil itu kini dibarengi dengan suara melengking dari putaran turbin kompresor turbonya.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Blaze merasakan dirinya di tengah kegelapan. Hanya cahaya remang-remang melewati pintu kokoh dengan jendela kecil berjeruji dari sebuah lampu diluar ruangan dimana ia disekap menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Bau desinfektan bercampur bau pesing dan bau badannya sendiri memenuhi seluruh ruangan kecil itu.

Otot-otot rahang Blaze terasa kaku dan nyeri. Sebuah batang kayu berukuran lumayan besar mengganjal kedua rahangnya lebar-lebar, mencegahnya bicara dan menelan ludahnya yang tumpah keluar dari mulutnya dan mendarat pada badannya yang hanya berbaju dalam saja. Seutas tali terikat dan melingkari kepalanya mencegah Blaze mendorong batang kayu pada mulutnya itu.

Hanya baju kaus tanktop abu celana pendeknya saja yang sudah basah dan berbau pesing yang tersisa melekat pada tubuhnyai. Tidak ada luka satupun yang menggores kulitnya, bahkan mukanya. Namun badannya yang tak tertutup baju dipenuhi lebam memar bekas pukulan dan tendangan sepatu. Para penculiknya melampiaskan kekesalan dan kemarahan mereka karena Blaze sukses membuat adiknya melarikan diri . Siapapun peculiknya ini seperti tidak ingin melukai wajahnya.

Belum lagi rongga mulut dan tenggorokannya yang tercekat kering. Belum ada setetes air pun yang membasahi tenggorokannya sejak tadi siang, ketika ia dan adiknya menjadi korban sasaran penculikan. Ketidakmampuannya menelan bahkan ludahnya sendiri menambah perderitannya.

Kedua tangan yang terikat juga membuat keadaannya semakin buruk. Entah sudah berapa kali Blaze merintih-rintih menahan nyeri ketika otot lengannya keram. Begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya yang terikat pada bagian pergelangan dan lutut. Untuk kesekian kalinya keram otot kembali menyerang bagian pinggulnya yang membuatnya melenguh kesakitan. Ketatnya tali-temali yang mengikatnya membuat tangan dan kakinya mati rasa, bahkan ujung jari-jarinya sudah sulit untuk merasakan apapun.

Yang lebih membuatnya merasa hancur berkeping-keping adalah Blaze tidak tahu mengapa ia berada di tempat itu. Tidak ada satupun dari penculiknya yang menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk meminta uang tebusan. Bahkan tidak ada satupun dari para penculik itu yang mendatangi dirinya. Terakhir kali para penculik itu menyentuhnya sewaktu Blaze diseret kedalam ruangan dimana ia berada sekarang setelah badannya dipukuli dan ditendangi.

Mendadak pintu ruangan dimana Blaze disekap itu terbuka. Cahaya lampu yang mendadak menerangi pengelihatan Blaze membuat padangannya mengabur. Seberkas sosok muncul menghalangi cahaya lampu tersebut. Dari ukuran badannya, Blaze menarik kesimpulan bahwa yang mendatanginya itu kurang lebih seumuran dengannya sendiri.

Dipandanginya seorang anak yang mendekati dirinya. Di tangan anak itu terdapat sebuah nampan berisikan sebuah dua buah mangkuk yang diletakkannya di hadapan Blaze. Kemudian anak itu melepaskan batang kayu yang dari tadi siang mengganjal rahang Blaze.

"Itu makanan, minuman buatmu. Habiskan sebelum mulutmu dibekap lagi." gumam anak itu sebelum berbalik badan dan beranjak keluar.

"Tu.. Tunggu... " panggil Blaze dengan suara yang sangat serak dan pecah. "Siapa Kau ? Kenapa... Aku... Disekap disini?"

Anak itu terdiam sesaat dan berbisik. "Kamu, Api BoBoiBoy Blaze, satu dari kembar tujuh yang mereka inginkan."

"Mereka... Siapa mereka?"

"Nanti kamu juga akan tahu...Saranku hanya satu. Jangan melawan, turuti saja mereka, mungkin nasibmu bisa lebih baik seperti aku ini." jawab anak itu sambil kembali melangkah keluar dari kamar tempat Blaze disekap. Persis di ambang pintu, anak itu berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menengok ke arah Blaze "Dulu aku juga bernasib sama seperti kamu sekarang ini...".

"Tunggu... Kumohon... " Belum sempat Blaze bicara lebih lanjut, pintu ruangan itu ditutup kembali.

_'Bagaimana aku bisa minum kalau tanganku diikat begini...'_ batin Blaze. Hanya ada satu cara dan ia tahu betul apa yang cuma bisa diperbuatnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Dengan susah payah dan bersandar pada dinding, Blaze berusaha untuk berlutut dari posisi duduknya. _'Aku bukan binatang... Aku bukan binatang... Aku bukan binatang!'_ Gumam Blaze berulang-ulang dalam hatinya ketika ia membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke permukaan air di mangkuk yang terletak di hadapannya.

Blaze bisa membayangkan bagaimana sosok dirinya sendiri yang tengah menjilat-jilat permukaan air minumnya seperti seekor anjing yang kehausan. Kedua matanya terrpejam erat mencoba menolak realitanya sekarang ini, namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia tahu bahwa pertahanan mentalnya semakin tipis dan sepertinya memang itu tujuan para penculiknya. Harga dirinya lah yang diserang habis-habisan. Mulai dari batang kayu pembekap mulutnya yang membuatnya meneteskan air liur tanpa henti pada badannya sendiri, terpaksa membuang hajat dalam celananya hingga membasahi seluruh badannya sendiri, sampai yang terakhir ini dipaksa minum dan makan seperti binatang hina.

Dahaganya terpuaskan dan Blaze kembali duduk bersandar pada dinding. Walaupun sedikit, air yang dijilatinya tadi lumayan cukup untuk mengurangi sedikit penderitaannya. Rongga mulut dan tenggorokannya terasa lembab kembali.

_'Ice...'_ Pikiran Blaze kembali pada adiknya yang berhasil melarikan diri. _'Semoga kamu selamat...Kalau saja kamu melihatku begini...' _Tanpa disadari air matanya menitik, meratapi keadaan dirinya.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu ketika sebuah sorotan lampu senter membuyarkan lamunan Blaze. Dari balik pintu, ia bisa mendengarkan beberapa orang bercakap-cakap.

"Ya, dia lumayan... Masih muda, wajahnya imut-imut pula."

"Ya boss, seharusnya bisa kita jual dengan harga mahal."

"Sayang adik kembarnya lolos... Kalau tidak, mereka berdua bisa kita jual dengan harga tinggi."

"Ya, sayang sekali... Bisa saja yang satu ini kita jual, yang satu lagi bisa kita pakai... Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati badan anak muda semanis dia... Bagaimana dengan anak-anak yang lain? sudah diangkut?"

"Sebagian sudah."

"Bagus... Sekalian infokan ke pelanggan kita kalau kita akan pindah tempat. Bocah sial yang kabur tadi pasti lapor polisi."

_'APA?!. Aku mau dijual?!'_ Jerit Blaze dalam hatinya yang sekarang serasa diiris-iris. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa ia diculik dan ia mengetahui siapa yang menculiknya _'Mereka... Mafia pedofil yang menculik anak-anak seumuranku untuk dijadikan budak sex mereka!'_

Pintu kamar itu kembali dibuka. Dua orang berbadan kekar memasuki kamar dimana Blaze berada. Tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun, batang kayu bertali yang tadi sempat dilepaskan kembali diganjalkan diantara kedua rahangnya sebelum diikatkan talinya di belakang kepala.

"Jangan berisik ya, nak..." Goda orang yang membekap mulut Blaze sembari tertawa-tawa. Dielusnya kepala dan pipi Blaze yang tergembung karena rahangnya terganjal batang kayu. "Kamu lebih imut begitu saja... Sayang kalau kulepaskan kayu itu... Yah, semoga kamu tidak terjual di lelang, sudah lama aku tidak menikmati badan semulus kamu itu."

Kepanikan dan kengerian luar biasa melanda Blaze yang kini menemukan kekuatan baru untuk berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia pernah, bahkan sering mendengar cerita-cerita dan mitos-mitos mengenai gerombolan orang yang menculik anak-anak seumuran dirinya untuk dijadikan pemuas birahi atau dijadikan pekerja seksual. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Blaze bahwa ia akan bernasib seperti itu.

Kalau boleh ia bernapas sedikit lega, Blaze sekarang tahu bahwa Ice berhasil kabur dan tidak tertangkap lagi.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG.


	3. 3. Gempa

** Apapun Yang Terjadi. **

.

**Chapter 3. Gempa.**

"Itu! Itu Kak Fang, tempat aku dan Blaze diculik!" pekik Ice sembari menunjuk sebuah gedung hotel yang terlihat tanpa penghuni samasekali.

"Betul tebakanku… Gedung bekas Hotel Rintis." gumam Halilintar.

"Biar kuparkir mobil ini agak jauh, nanti kita jalan kaki kesini." Dilriknya bangunan tua yang ditunjuk oleh Ice dan dengan sengaja dilewati bangunan itu. Setelah dirasanya aman, barulah Fang menghentikan laju mobil Nissan Stagea milik kakaknya itu. Sebuah tempat yang tertutup pepohonan dipilihnya untuk memarkirkan dan menyembunyikan mobil itu.

Seluruh lampu pada mobil itu dimatikan untuk mencegah ada yang memperhatikan, Setelah itu Halilintar langsung menyusun rencana "Oke… Kelihatannya hotel itu kosong, tapi sekilas aku melihat ada beberapa lampu yang menyala di bagian belakang … Artinya hotel itu masih ada penghuninya."

"Ya, aku yakin tadi melihat ada dua atau tiga orang yang mondar-mandir di gerbang dan di dekat lobby utama." tambah Fang.

"Hotel itu dikelilingi tembok tinggi dan daerah pantainya juga dipagari… Jalan masuk kita cuma satu, hanya dari depan… Bagaimana kita bisa melewati penjaga-penjaga itu?"

"Pastinya ngga pakai mobil ini… Dari plat nomernya ketahuan ini mobil dinas polisi… Ada sih plat nomer sipil nya, tapi kayaknya mereka pasti akan menangkap kita semua kalau melihat kembaran Blaze yang mereka culik ada di dalam mobil."

"Menyelinap?" Taufan menyumbang saran. "Kita masuk selagi mereka lengah."

"Jalan satu-satunya…" Gempa merasa kurang nyaman dengan alternatif terakhir ini. "Salah satu dari kita harus ada yang jadi umpan..."

"Biar aku, kak..." Ice mengajukan dirinya.

"Tidak... Jangan... Aku ngga mau kalau kamu jadi umpan, Ice!" Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi... Aku mau ikut menyelamatkan Kak Blaze..."

"Kubilang tidak, Ice!" sahut Halilintar dengan nada yang lebih keras daripada sebelumnya yang membuat Ice tertegun. "Ice... Aku, kami ngga pernah bilang kepadamu atau Blaze, Thorn, dan Solar...Empat tahun lalu waktu Tok Aba meninggal, kita bertiga berjanji untuk melindungi kalian... Jangan buat kita melanggar janji, Ice..."

"Ice." Taufan menepuk pundak adiknya. "Aku tahu kamu khawatir dengan Blaze... Kita semua khawatir... Tanggung jawab kita sebagai kakak-kakak tertua kalian untuk menjaga kalian semua."

"Dan... Aku merasa gagal, asal kamu tahu Ice... Waktu aku melihatmu tadi itu... Apalagi waktu kamu menceritakan apa yang terjadi... Gagal..." Suara Gempa mulai terdengar gemetaran. "Aku harusnya jadi pelindung kalian... Halilintar membela kalian... Dan Taufan yang menghibur kalian...".

Gempa tidak memperdulikan air mata yang menetes di sudut matanya. "Mengertikah... Kamu... Ice ? Ini tugas kami... Sebagai kakak kalian."

Taufan langsung menarik Gempa ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan lembut diusap-usapnya punggung Gempa yang terlihat gemetaran. "Begitulah Ice... Jadi aku minta mohon kepadamu... Jangan ikuti kami... Biarkan kami yang menolong Blaze."

"Ehem..." Fang berdehem mendengar pembicaraan serius kakak-beradik itu.

"Aku bukan keluarga kalian. Tapi... Aku dan kakak sintingmu ini..." Fang mengedikkan bahu ke arah Halilintar dan menggulung lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan sebuah goresan luka yang cukup dalam pada lengan kanannya. "Kita bersumpah sebagai saudara sedarah. Ngga mungkin aku meninggalkan Halilintar yang kesusahan begini."

Halilintar menggulung lengan bajunya dan menunjukkan sebuah luka gores yang sama dengan di lengan Fang. "Begitulah... Jadi, Ice... Kumohon, jangan ikuti kami."

Tatapan Ice bergulir pada semua yang berada di sekelilingnya itu, terutama Gempa, yang sangat melindunginya. Ice akhirnya mengerti bahwa tingkah laku ketiga kakaknya yang menyebalkan, jenaka, kadang jahil itu adalah topeng yang menutupi beban tanggung jawab mereka bertiga dan Fang adalah sahabat mereka yang terutama. "Aku... Aku mengerti, kak..."

"Terima kasih, Ice... Nah, kembali ke rencana kita... Harus ada yang jadi umpan supaya yang lain bisa menyelinap." lanjut Gempa. "Siapa ? Lalu apakah umpan kita ini boleh melawan atau menyerah supaya bisa mencari Blaze di dalam sana?"

"Biar aku yang jadi umpan Gem... Nanti aku pura-pura menyerah dan mencari Blaze... Ice, pinjam topimu. Mereka akan mengira kalau aku ini Ice yang tadi sore kabur."

"Aku ngga setuju." keluh Gempa dengan raut muka yang khawatir. "Tapi tidak ada cara lain... Hati-hati, jangan sampai kita terpaksa menyelamatkanmu juga."

.

.

.

Dari dalam kamar tempat ia disekap, Blaze bisa mendengar rintihan dan lenguhan putus asa yang berasal dari luar kamarnya. Tanpa melihat, ia sudah tahu bahwa suara itu berasal dari anak-anak lain yang senasib dengannya. Ia mencoba untuk mengacuhkan suara-suara yang didengarnya. namun pada akhirnya, suara-suara itu membuat pertahanan mentalnya runtuh total.

Usahanya dari tadi untuk melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangannya samasekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Malahan hanya membuat pergelangan tangannya semakin sakit karena terbakar gesekan kulitnya dengan tali kasar yang membelit pergelangan tangannya. Keringatnya yang mengucur membasahi lukanya membuat rasa perihnya semakin menjadi.

Merasa harapannya habis sudah, Blaze meringkuk di pojokan kamarnya. Tidak kuasa lagi ia menahan rasa putus asa yang melanda dirinya.

"NGGGHHH!" Hanya lenguhan panjang yang keluar dari mulut Blaze yang sudah kembali terbekap potongan kayu. Lenguhan itu berangsur bertukar menjadi sesegukan yang memilukan hati seiring dengan derasnya deraian air mata Blaze. _'Habislah aku... Kak Hali... Kak Gempa... Kak Taufan... Solar... Thorn... Siapapun... Tolong aku... Tolong... Selamatkan __aku'_ lirihnya dalam hatinya yang sudah putus harapan.

Deraian air mata Blaze semakin kuat ketika kamar tempat ia disekap dibuka. Ia tahu bahwa ia akan dibawa entah kemana dan menyadari apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Bayangan dirinya yang menjadi boneka mainan para pedofil menghantui pikirannya.

Tetapi...

"MASUK!"

"Beruntung sekali kau tikus kecil, kembaranmu itu kembali mencarimu!"

"LEPASKAN AKU, BAJINGAN TENGIK!" Suara yang sangat dikenal Blaze terdengar ketika sesosok anak muda berbaju armless merah dengan tangan dan kaki terikat dihempaskan masuk ke dalam kamar tempatnya disekap.

"LEPASKAN! KELUARKAN AKU!" teriak pemuda itu sambil menendang-nendang pintu yang sudah terkunci kembali dengan kedua kakinya yang terikat itu.

"Diam kau setan, atau mulutmu berakhir seperti kembaran sialmu itu!"

"Hhngh?" Blaze menatap pemuda berambut hitam dan bersurai putih yang identik dengannya. _'ICE ?!'_ Pikirnya semakin putus asa dengan keadannya. _'Aduh... Ice kenapa kamu malah kembali.'_

"Blaze... Ketemu juga..." Pemuda itu menyeret dirinya melata seperti seekor ulat sampai persis berada di sebelah Blaze. Dengan susah payah ia menggigiti ikatan yang menahan batang kayu pada mulut Blaze sampai longgar dan akhirnya terlepas.

"Ice? Kenapa kau kembali, bodoh!" desis Blaze ketika mulutnya sudah bebas dari batang kayu yang mengganjal. Ia mengira adiknya kembali ke tempat itu.

"Ice? Ice selamat koq." Pemuda itu menggeser badannya sedikit sehingga mukanya kini terlihat dibawah timpahan cahaya lampu dari luar kamar tersebut. Terlihatlah sepasang iris merah pada kedua mata pemuda itu.

"Kak... Hali?"

"Ya."

"Kakak.. Juga diculik?"

"Ngga lah. Justru kami mencarimu Blaze... Coba duduk tegak, siapa tahu aku bisa melepas ikatan tanganmu itu."

Harapan hidupnya langsung pulih. Secepat ia mampu, Blaze duduk membelakangi kakaknya. Ia bisa merasakan jari-jari kakak tertuanya yang kasar itu meraba-raba simpul ikatan pada tangannya.

"Grh... Simpul mati... Orang yang mengikatmu ini benar-benar ngga mau kamu lolos.." Halilintar menarik napas sebelum mencoba melepaskan ikatan tangan adiknya kembali.

Kali ini berhasil. Blaze bisa merasakan ikatan pada kedua tangannya menjadi lebih longgar. "Akhirnya..." lirih Blaze ketika kedua tangannya terbebas dan segera membuka ikatan pada kedua kakinya.

"Cepat, lepaskan ikatanku ini..."

"Iya... Susah." Gantian Blaze kini mengutak-ngatik simpul pada tali yang melilit kedua pergelangan tangan Halilintar. "Duh.. Keras banget kak."

"Gigit lah!"

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit berusaha, Blaze berhasil melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangan kakaknya."Huft...Sakit juga... Sudah lama aku ngga merasakan diikat begitu..." keluh Halilintar sambil mengusap-ngusap pergelangan tangannya.

"Eh? Kakak pernah diculik juga?".

"Ngga... Cuman pengalaman waktu pramuka dulu dengan Taufan dan Gempa."

"Oh... Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kita sembunyi di dekat pintu. Penjaga itu pasti akan masuk begitu melihat kamar ini kosong. Nanti biar aku yang menghajarnya."

Kedua kakak beradik itu saling terdiam beberapa saat. Blaze memandangi kakaknya yang sedang menggeretakkan tulang-tulang pada kedua tangannya dan meremas-remas kepalan tangannya.

"Kak Hali?" bisik Blaze memanggil kakak nya dan memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ya Blaze?" Halilintar menengok ke arah adiknya. Bahkan dengan penerangan yang sangat minim, ia bisa melihat kedua mata adiknya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih kak." Blaze langsung memeluk kakak tertuanya itu sambil sesegukan lembut yang ditahan. "Aku sudah pasrah bakal selesai ditempat ini..."

Halilintar tersenyum dan membelai kepala adiknya yang masih memeluknya. "Ngga akan selama aku masih bernapas, Blaze. Aku pernah berjanji kan untuk menjaga kalian semua. Kamu, Thorn, Ice, Solar..."

Blaze menegadah, menatap kakaknya . "Kak Hali sendirian kesini... Demi aku?".

"Ngga lah. Memangnya aku gila? Diluar ada Gempa, Taufan, sama Fang yang ikut menyelamatkanmu." bisik Halilintar. "Dan... Blaze...?"

"Ya kak?"

"Aku bangga padamu." Senyuman mengulas pada bibir sang kakak sebelum jempolnya mengacung. "Terbaik."

"Apanya yang bisa dibanggakan kak? Kak Hali lihat sendiri kan seperti apa aku disekap...".

"Tapi karena kamu berani melawan penculikmu, Ice bisa lolos... Kalau kamu ngga melawan, kalian berdua pasti sudah berada entah dimana."

"Ah... Itu reflek saja Kak... Aku cuma berpikir kasihan si Ice."

"Ngga percuma kamu ikut karate seperti aku, kan?".

Blaze menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Kedua kakak beradik itu kembali terdiam, menunggu orang yang akan datang membukakan pintu kamar tempat mereka disekap.

.

Sementara itu...

.

"Meen!"

-Prak!-

"Beres..."

Taufan baru saja memberikan sebuah pukulan tepat di atas kepala satu-satunya penjaga yang berpatroli di dekat pintu samping hotel. Sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras karena dalam satu serangan itu si penjaga langsung pingsan tergeletak.

"Lain kali jangan pakai teriak begitu, Fan." gerutu Gempa yang muncul dari balik semak-semak bersama Fang. "Ini bukan sparring."

"Lupa..."

"Sudah, sudah." Fang langsung menengahi keduanya. "Sesuai rencana, Taufan, kau ke lantai dua. Aku ke lantai tiga. Gempa, di lobby dan lantai satu," komandonya. "Ingat, hindari konflik, simpan tenaga. Setengah jam lagi kita kumpul disini, apapun hasilnya."

"Oke... Semoga berhasil, Fang, Gempa. Jaga diri..." Dibawah kegelapan malam itu, Taufan dengan tanpa bersuara sedikit pun menyelinap masuk ke dalam gedung hotel berlantai tiga itu. Shinai andalannya tergenggam erat di tangannya.

"Jaga dirimu, Gempa..." Dengan langkah ringan sembari berjinjit, Fang berlari masuk ke dalam gedung hotel itu melewati pintu yang sama dengan Taufan.

"Jaga diri kalian... Semoga berhasil." gumam Gempa sebelum menyusul masuk ke dalam bangunan hotel tua itu.

Dengan menempelkan badannya pada tembok, Gempa menyelinap menghindari satu atau dua orang penjaga yang berada di dalam lobby hotel itu yang sudah acak-acakan. Bau keras alkohol bercampur bau pesing menyengat menghampiri indera penciuman Gempa yang membuatnya mual. Rupanya daerah itu sering digunakan untuk mabuk-mabukan oleh penghuni hotel itu sekarang.

Kamar kosong demi kamar kosong dijumpai Gempa. Ruangan-ruangan lain seperti dapur, laundry dan bekas restoran dilewatinya karena ia yakin tempat itu bukan tempat yang ideal untuk menyekap seseorang. Sesekali ia menemui anak-anak lain yang merupakan korban para penculik Blaze tersebut. Akhirnya ia menyadari betapa besar skala aktifitas di tempat itu. Tidak seperti perkiraan Ice di awal, jumlah para penculik itu lebih dari sepuluh orang, bisa jadi lebih dari dua puluh. Siapapun yang berbuat kejam ini bukanlah amatiran melainkan sebuah organisasi besar.

Langkah Gempa terhenti ketika dua orang penjaga berbadan kekar dan jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya menjegat di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti kakak dari anak yang kami culik tadi sore ya, muka kalian mirip sekali." Salah seorang penjaga itu berujar.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" Gempa memasang kuda-kuda taekwondonya namun tetap menjaga jarak. Prioritasnya adalah mencari Blaze, bukan bertarung.

"Beruntung sekali kita... Adikmu itu harganya cukup tinggi... Apalagi kalau dijual ke luar negeri."

"Jual? Kalian kira adikku itu barang?!".

"Oh? Memang, adikmu itu barang dagangan kita."

"Begitu?" Darah Gempa mendidih, emosinya terpancing ketika mendengar adiknya dilecehkan begitu saja. Seluruh tulang-belulang pada jemarinya menggeretak waktu ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan kulit kerasnya. "Langkahi mayatku, BAJINGAN!" Semua arahan dari Fang terlupakan dan Gempa merangsek maju ke arah penjaga yang menghadangnya.

Sebuah bogem mentah yang didorong amarah meluap-luap diarahkan ke muka seorang penjaga.

"Taekwondo, ya? Bagus!" hardik penjaga yang diserang Gempa. Bogem mentah yang dilancarkan Gempa dengan mudah ditepis dan sebagai balasan, tumit bersepatu boot bersarang pada pinggul Gempa yang membuatnya terjatuh.

Reflek menyelamatkan Gempa dari serangan susulan karena ia berhasil berguling mundur dan melompat berdiri lagi. Tak disangkanya si penjaga ini mampu menahan bahkan membalas serangannya. _'Mati aku... Dia juga Taekwondoin'_ pikirnya sembari menahan sakit yang berdenyit pada pinggulnya.

"Kau sabuk biru ya? Atau cokelat?... Mau coba lawan sabuk hitam? Marilah, serang lagi!"

Gempa menelan ludahnya ketika ia menyadari telah meremehkan lawannya itu. Sesaat ia ragu untuk menyerang lagi dan keraguan itu dimanfaatkan oleh penjaga yang menendang baliknya tadi untuk menyerang.

Terkejut oleh kecepatan serangan sang penjaga, Gempa tidak sempat menghindar. Sebisanya ditahan serangan sang penjaga itu. Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di hidung Gempa yang membuatnya jatuh terjungkal.

"Melangkahi mayatmu? Apa untungnya?... Badan semanis kau terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Kalau tidak terjual pun masih bisa kami nikmati..."

Darah segar mengucur deras dari hidung Gempa yang terkena pukulan sang penjaga itu. _'Dan masih ada satu orang lagi...Terlambat aku untuk kabur...'_ pikirnya sembari mengukur jarak antara dirinya dengan si penjaga dan jarak dirinya dengan pintu darurat. Langkah Gempa sedikit terhuyung ketika ia berdiri kembali. Pendarahan dan rasa sakit di hidungnya membuat pengelihatannya sedikit mengabur. _'Antara aku kalahkan dia... Atau dia menangkapku'._

Kuda-kuda kembali dipasang."Badanku? Jangan harap!" Gempa menyerang kembali. Mengandalkan tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan badan kekar sang penjaga itu, ia berkelit dari serangan-serangan balik yang dilontarkan lawannya.

Strateginya berhasil. Sedikit demi sedikit, si penjaga itu mulai kewalahan menghadapi Gempa yang dengan gesit menghindar. Tidak lagi mengandalkan serangan penuh tenaga, Gempa kini mengandalkan serangan ringan tetapi cepat. Sebuah serangan yang didaratkan pada daerah terlarang di selangkangan si penjaga itu bahkan sukses membuatnya tersungkur.

"Habislah kau!" seru Gempa dengan bernafsu menggebu sembari menghujamkan tumitnya pada kepala si penjaga yang sudah tersungkur itu.

Sayangnya di tengah nafsunya yang menggebu untuk menamatkan si penjaga, Gempa tidak ingat pada penjaga kedua.

Penjaga yang satu lagi itu menghantam bagian belakang leher Gempa sekuat tenaga dengan sebuah tongkat rotan.

Suara gemeretak tulang-belulang lembab yang terpatah menyakitkan terdengar ketika tongkat rotan itu mendarat pada belakang leher Gempa.

Dengan kedua matanya yang mendelik disertai mulutnya yang menganga lebar, Gempa tersungkur dan tidak bergerak lagi. Hanya sesekali tubuhnya berkedut-kedut mengejang karena putusnya hubungan antara otot dengan syaraf otak pusat.

_'Maaf... Hali... Taufan... Aku gagal... Selamatkan Blaze...'_

_._

.

BERSAMBUNG

Author note:

-Saudara Sedarah adalah janji ikatan persaudaraan antara dua orang atau lebih, yang tidak mempunyai hubungan saudara. Ikatan janji tersebut dilakukkan dengan membuat luka pada badan (biasanya lengan atau tangan) dan membuat aliran darah dari pembuat janji itu bersatu.


	4. 4. Taufan

** Apapun Yang Terjadi. **

.

**Chapter 4. Taufan**

Dari lantai kedua hotel itu Taufan bisa mendengar samar-samar suara orang yang sedang baku hantam di lantai pertama dan lantai ketiga. _'Katanya hindari konflik, tapi mereka berdua malah adu jotos.'_ pikir Taufan yang sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar besar. Sesekali disembulkan kepalanya sedikit mungkin untuk mengamati pergerakan beberapa penjaga yang mondar-mandir di sepanjang koridor yang membentang di hadapannya.

Yang membuat Taufan gelisah bukanlah penjaga itu, namun suara rintihan mengiris hati yang berasal dari beberapa kamar di lantai kedua hotel itu. Di beberapa kamar terakhir yang diintipnya, Taufan menyaksikan sendiri beberapa anak yang seumuran dengan Blaze disekap tanpa daya. Tidak perlu otak jenius untuk menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya setelah menyaksikan sendiri apa yang terjadi pada korban para penculik itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama Taufan bersembunyi di balik pilar itu, menunggu jumlah penjaga yang mondar-mandir di lantai itu berkurang. Dua dari empat penjaga yang dilihat Taufan tadi sudah tidak ada. Hanya tersisa dua orang saja yang masih tetap berada di lantai itu. _'Ngga__ ada jalan lain... Baiklah... Kuselesaikan secepat mungkin!'_

Dengan langkah cepat, berjinjit dan tanpa suara, Taufan berlari secepat mungkin menghampiri kedua penjaga yang tersisa. Shinai nya diangkat di atas kepalanya. Targetnya adalah ubun-ubun dan leher dari kedua penjaga yang jaraknya sudah semakin dekat.

Hanya suara seperti desiran angin saja yang terdengar ketika Taufan mengayunkan shinai nya. Pukulan telak mendarat pada ubun-ubun kepala penjaga pertama yang langsung pingsan. Belum sempat penjaga yang kedua bereaksi ketika Taufan menghantamkan gagang shinainya pada tenggorokan lawannya sekaligus mencegah penjaga kedua itu berteriak. Dengan gerakan berputar, Taufan mengayunkan shinai yang didorong momentum putaran badannya ke arah kepala si penjaga yang sudah terhuyung-huyung itu.

_'Beres!'_ batin Taufan puas setelah berhasil menghabisi kedua penjaga yang tersisa itu hampir tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

Dari lantai pertama, Taufan dapat mendengar suara dua orang yang sedang baku hantam. Sementara dari lantai di atasnya hampir tidak ada suara samasekali yang terdengar. "Coba aku kebawah, mungkin Gempa perlu bantuan..." Gumam Taufan lembut sembari melangkah ringan menuju tangga darurat yang menghubungkan ketiga lantai hotel itu.

Dari balik pintu tangga darurat Taufan bisa melihat Gempa sedang berhadapan dengan seorang penjaga kekar yang meladeni seluruh serangan Gempa dengan relatif mudah. Bukan hanya meladeni, bahkan sempat membuat Gempa terpojok.

Apalagi ketika hidung Gempa terkena pukulan yang menyakitkan. Meskipun bukan Taufan sendiri yang menerima pukulan, ia dapat merasakan sakitnya ketika darah kakaknya mengucur dari hidung._ 'Harus kubantu __Gempa!'_

Belum sempat Taufan keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik pintu darurat ketika ia melihat Gempa kembali menyerang._ 'Bagus, __Gem, gunakan kelincahanmu!' _pekiknya dalam hati ketika melihat Gempa mengubah strategi dan mulai mendesak mundur penjaga yang dilawannya itu. Taufan baru saja akan bergabung ke dalam pertarungan itu dan membantu saudaranya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Gempa terlalu terfokus pada satu orang penjaga dan melupakan penjaga yang satu lagi, yang mengayunkan tongkat rotannya ke arah leher saudaranya.

Taufan menutup mulutnya erat-erat mencegah suaranya keluar ketika menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya. Seluruh isi perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk ketika tongkat rotan mendarat pada leher Gempa, yang langsung terpatah dengan suara yang sangat menyakitkan untuk didengar.

_'TIDAK! INI TIDAK TERJADI! GEMPA!' _jerit Taufan dalam hati yang langsung terduduk lemas di balik pintu tangga darurat. Air matanya mengalir tak terbendung ditengah sesegukan yang sangat ditahan-tahan dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

_'Ini bukan film action dimana jagoan selalu menang' Taufan mengingat perkataannya sendiri sebelum mereka berangkat. 'Kita selalu bersatu apapun yang terjadi...' _Perkataan terakhir Gempa di kamar mereka terngiang kembali.

Biasanya Taufan adalah yang menghibur saudara-saudara kembarnya yang kesusahan. Kali ini dirinyalah yang perlu hiburan, tapi hiburan apa yang bisa menghapus duka seorang Taufan yang baru saja menyaksikan saudara kembarnya kehilangan nyawa?

"Mata ganti mata, gigi ganti gigi, darah ganti darah... Nyawa ganti nyawa." desis Taufan mengulangi sebuah kutipan yang pernah dibacanya. "Mereka... Harus membayar mahal..." Taufan menggenggam shinainya dengan erat dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Disaksikannya dua orang penjaga tadi itu memegang jasad Gempa pada pergelangan kaki. _'ASTAGA, ITU ADIKKU, BUKAN BANGKAI!' _teriak Taufan dalam hati ketika melihat Gempa yang sudah tak bernyawa diseret begitu saja bagaikan seonggok bangkai binatang oleh beberapa orang penjaga.

Darah Taufan bergolak, Ingin sekali ia membalas kematian Gempa saat itu juga. Namun sedikit dari sisa pikiran warasnya mencegah niatnya. Ia ingat bahwa tujuan utama, yaitu menyelamatkan Blaze belum tercapai._ 'Blaze harus selamat dulu, urusan dendam menyusul...'_ Batin Taufan yang mati-matian mencoba menenangkan diri.

Taufan memutuskan untuk membuntuti para penjaga yang menyeret-nyeret Gempa dengan hati yang tersayat-sayat, tidak tega melihat jasad adiknya diperlakukan begitu.

.

.

"Ada yang ngga beres..." gumam Halilintar yang masih bersama Blaze di dalam kamar tempatnya disekap. Dadanya mendadak terasa sangat sesak.

"Iya... Aku juga merasakan..." desah Blaze. "Eh ? Kak Hali, ada langkah mendekat."

"Sst... Aku dengar."

Suara langkah samar-samar memang terdengar mendekat. Namun bukan suara berat sepatu para penjaga yang biasa berpatroli.

"Aku kenal suara langkah itu..." Halilintar tersenyum.

"Hah? Siapa kak?"

"Psst.. Hali? Blaze?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Kak Fang?"

"Huh... Akhirnya ketemu juga kalian." Sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi gemerincing gantungan kunci dan terbukalah pintu kamar itu.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Blaze." Fang menarik napas lega melihat adik dari temannya itu masih dalam keadaan hidup, walaupun terlihat menyedihkan. "Ayo kita kembali ke titik kumpul."

"Tunggu, Kak Fang, Kak Hali." Ujar Blaze menahan keduanya. "Banyak anak-anak lain disini yang disekap? Mereka bagaimana?"

"Yang penting kau dulu, Blaze... Nanti abangku pasti menyusul kemari... Ayo kita pergi." Fang tak mau berlama-lama lagi di tempat yang suram itu.

Dengan berat hati Blaze beranjak mengikuti Fang dan Halilintar. Dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali bisa menolong anak-anak laiin yang juga menjadi korban penculikan.

"Ngga ada penjaga? Aneh." gumam Blaze ketika ia mengikuti dibelakang Fang dan Halilintar menelusuri lorong koridor.

"Aku cuma bertemu dua penjaga di lantai ini. Semuanya sudah kubuat pingsan," jawab Fang. "Mereka ada yang bisa beladiri juga. Untungnya aku masih bisa mengatasi mereka."

"Aku sih yakin" sahut Halilintar setengah berbisik. "Aku bisa merasakan kalau tenaga mereka itu lumayan waktu aku diikat."

"Tapi bukan tandingan kita... Kalau kamu bukan umpan, mereka sudah babak belur kan?" tanya Fang dengan senyuman tipis.

"Yah, begitulah. Padahal aku mau menghajar mereka yang membuat Blaze sengsara."

Dengan hati-hati, Fang menuntun Halilintar dan Blaze melewati jalan yang dilaluinya ketika mencari kamar dimana Blaze disekap. Yang agak sulit adalah melewati bagian tengah lantai ketiga hotel itu yang merangkap jadi sebuah balkon besar dimana ketiga lantai itu dengan mudah dipantau dari bagian lobby utama di lantai pertama.

"Astaga... Hali... Itu..." Langkah Fang berhenti ketika dari tepi balkon lantai ketiga itu ia melihat sesosok tubuh berjaket hitam-kuning yang terkapar di tengah-tengah lobby utama. Dikenalinya jaket hitam kuning yang identik dengan adik dari Halilintar. "Itu.. Gempa?"

Jantung Halilintar serasa berhenti berdetak karena ia mengenali sosok terkapar yang ditunjuk oleh Fang. Rambut hitam dengan beberapa helai surai putih menjadi bukti bahwa yang dilihat Fang adalah Gempa.

"Ge... Gempa ?" Ulu hati Halilintar serasa dipukuli melihat sosok adiknya tergeletak begitu. Pikirannya benar-benar kalap, ia langsung berlari menuruni tangga utama tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Fang berusaha mencegahnya untuk menghindari resiko tertangkap oleh para penculik. Namun usahnya sia-sia saja karena dalam hitungan detik saja, Halilintar sudah turun sampai ke lobby utama.

"Ge... Gempa, kamu?" Halilintar langsung berlutut di sisi Gempa yang terkulai. Jari-jemarinya langsung meraba hidung dan leher adiknya _'Napasnya...Nadinya... Tidak ada?!' _Dicobanya mengangkat tubuh adiknya dan alangkah sakitnya hati Halilintar begitu kepala adiknya terjeblak ke belakang dengan sudut yang samasekali tidak normal.

_'Tidak... Ini tidak terjadi...Gempa... Astaga... Tuhan... Jangan adikku ini..'_

"GEMPA!" Jeritan putus asa Halilintar yang menyayat hati bergema. Dipeluknya erat-erat tubuh adiknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dengan berderai air mata di tengah sesegukan yang sangat ditahan-tahan.

Blaze tidak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya. "Bangun Kak Gem... Bangun." Dipanggilnya nama kakaknya dan berharap sebuah keajaiban akan membuat kakaknya hidup kembali. Tidak mampu lagi Blaze meneteskan air matanya yang sudah mengering. Hanya isak dan sesegukan pilu yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Jangan tinggalkan Blaze,."

Lobby utama yang tadinya gelap mendadak menjadi terang. Seluruh lampu di lobby serempak menyala. Nampaklah seorang berpakaian jas formal hijau lengkap dengan dasi merah telah berdiri di depan meja resepsionis lobby hotel itu. Dalam genggamannya sebuah pistol berukuran besar terbidik pada kumpulan pemuda di hadapannya

"Cukup matikan satu ekor, maka lalat yang lain akan mengerubungi..."ujar orang itu sembari menyibakkan ramput panjangnya yang sudah memutih. Dari pembawaan dirinya jelas sekali bahwa dia adalah boss dari operasi ini

Fang tercengang melihat si boss itu. Ia pernah melihat orang berdiri di hadapannya sebelumnya. Bukan bertemu langsung, namun Fang mengenali dari seringai bengis yang pernah dilihatnya dari arsip milik kakaknya.

"Setan..." Halilintar menggeram. "Kau culik dan kau bunuh adikku..."

Halilintar hendak melangkah maju namun Fang menghentikannya. Ia mengenal jenis senjata pistol revolver yang dipegang orang itu. "Taurus 454... Jangan Hali..."

"Lepaskan aku, Fang... Biar kulumat jahanam itu."

Mati-matian Fang berusaha menghentikan Halilintar. "HALI!" bentaknya. "Jangan mati konyol! Kau yang bakal lumat duluan ditembak pistol itu."

"Betul saran temanmu itu... Jangan mati konyol." Tawa jahat sang boss bergema. "Menyerahlah, mungkin kalian bertiga masih kubiarkan hidup... Dan masih ada harganya kalau kujual."

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi dari tempat ini? Retakka?!" Fang menghardik. Kini ia ingat pernah melihat arsip yang dibawa pulang oleh kakaknya. Dari situlah ia mengenali profil wajah orang yang bertubuh tinggi, besar dan berpenampilan rapi itu.

Retakka, salah satu buruan Kaizo, kakak Fang yang berprofesi sebagai polisi. Tidak hanya di Malaysia saja, bahkan Retakka sangat dicari-cari oleh Interpol, kepolisian Internasional.

Sang boss terdiam karena pemuda yang menghardiknya ternyata mengenali namanya. Ia mengamati wajah Fang dengan seksama. "Kau... Mirip sekali dengan orang yang menghancurkan organisasiku dulu..."

"Itu karena aku adiknya!" bentak Fang. "Sentuh kami maka kau tahu akan berurusan dengan siapa."

"Tidak masalah." Retakka menarik pemukul revolvernya. "Waktu kakakmu datang, kami sudah jauh dari sini... Dan dia hanya menemukan mayat kalian saja." Jarinya menyentuh pelatuk revolver itu.

"MATI KAU!" Pekikan nyaring terdengar dari arah samping ketika Taufan yang dari tadi bersembunyi mengambil kesempatan untuk menghujamkan shinai bambunya ke arah kepala Retakka.

Jarak antara Taufan dan Retakka semakin dekat dalam hitungan detik saja. Taufan yakin bahwa sebentar lagi kematian Gempa akan dibalaskannya.

Denyut jantung Taufan seakan berhenti mendadak. paru-parunya terasa tersedot kosong dan kedua matanya terbuka lebar ketika mendapati dirinya bertatapan langsung dengan laras revolver dan silindernya yang terisi peluru._ 'Alamak... Habislah-'_

-BLARR!-

Waktu seperti berjalan sangat lambat ketika sang boss menekan penuh pelatuk revolvernya. Tekanan pada pelatuk melepaskan pemukul revolver itu yang berlanjut mengetuk sebuah peluru yang kemudian melesat dan menembus bagian dada pemuda yang sedang menyerangnya.

Hampir seluruh isi dada Taufan berhamburan dibalik semburan darahnya setelah dihajar peluru kaliber sebesar itu.

"TAUFAN!" jerit Halilintar yang berlari menghampiri tubuh adiknya yang tumbang bersimbah darah. "Ta... Taufan?" Panggilnya dengan suara lirih yang gemetaran. Baru saja ia menemukan Gempa yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan sekarang ia harus menyaksikan seorang lagi adiknya yang meregang nyawa.

Taufan tidak bisa menjawab karena paru-parunya yang hancur tidak mampu lagi menggetarkan pita suaranya. Kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca bergetar, melirik ke arah Blaze sebelum menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan sendu. Terlihat bibirnya membuka-tutup seakan hendak berbicara. _'Hali... Blaze... Gem... Aku... __Pulang.'_ dengan sisa tenaga penghabisan Taufan berusaha untuk meraih tangan Halilintar, namun tangan itu lebih dulu terkulai tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Gempa... Taufan." lirih Halilintar yang masih berlutut disebelah jasad adiknya. Sesaat Halilintar mematung, kedua matanya terpejam erat, melupakan dimana dirinya berada sekarang. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya bersama kedua adiknya seperti terulang dalam benaknya. "Kita... Berjanji... Bersatu selamanya... Kenapa jadi begini... Ini semua salahku... "

_'Hali... Blaze masih dalam bahaya.'_

_'Selamatkan Blaze, Kak Hali_.'

_'Gempa? Taufan?_'

"Ah sudahlah!" bentak Retakka yang membuyarkan ratapan pilu Halilintar. "Lebih baik kuhabisi kalian semua sekarang!" Ia membidik ke arah Blaze yang masih berada di sisi Gempa yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"JANGAN!" pekik Fang yang secara reflek langsung memposisikan diri di antara bidikan Retakka dan Blaze.

"MINGGIR FANG!" Merasa keselamatan Blaze bukan tanggung jawab Fang melainkan dirinya sendiri, Halilintar menempatkan diri di depan Fang sembari mendorong sahabatnya itu menjauh dari garis arah bidikan Retakka.

-BLARR!-

-DOR!-

Dua buah suara tembakan bersahutan dari dua senjata yang berbeda arah.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG.


	5. 5. Halilintar

** Apapun Yang Terjadi. **

Author note:

-Aku sarankan membaca chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu soundtrack Schindler's List Main Theme.

**Chapter 5. Halilintar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-BLAR!-

-DOR!-

Dua buah suara tembakan bersahutan hampir pada saat yang bersamaan.

Perlahan-lahan Blaze membuka matanya. "K... Kak Fang?... Kak Hali?"

Kedua orang yang disebutnya tadi rubuh bersamaan. Orang ketiga yang rubuh adalah sang boss, Retakka itu sendiri yang kepalanya sudah berlubang terkena terjangan sebuah peluru

"KAKAK!" jerit Blaze yang menghampiri kakak tertuanya yang baru saja tumbang bersimbah darah. Kedua tangan Halilintar dilihatnya gemetaran hebat memegangi isi perutnya terlihat hancur akibat terjangan peluru Retakka itu.

"FANG!, HALILINTAR!" Kapten Polisi Kaizo berdiri di pintu utama hotel itu dengan pistol yang masih mengepulkan asap berada dalam genggamannya. Ialah yang menembak dan mengakhiri riwayat sang Retakka itu. Wajah sang kapten terlihat pucat dan tegang ketika ia menghampiri adiknya yang bersimbah darah di sebelah Halilintar. Sementara di belakang Kapten Kaizo berjajar anggota-anggota kepolisian lain yang bersenjata lengkap dan langsung bergerak mengamankan hotel tua itu.

"S… Sakit…." rintih Fang yang memegangi bagian pinggir perutnya yang ikut tertembus peluru ketika ia dan Halilintar melindungi Blaze dengan badan mereka.

Kaizo langsung memeriksa luka pada perut adiknya. Napasnya melega ketika melihat bahwa luka tembak pada perut adiknya itu tidak fatal. Peluru itu berbelok arah ketika melewati tubuh Halilintar dan menerjang bagian samping perut Fang. "Jangan bergerak Fang. Kami akan segera membawamu."

Setelah memeriksa adiknya, Kaizo beranjak menghampiri Blaze yang berlutut di sisi kakaknya. "Blaze, bagaimana-" kata-kata yang hendak diucapkan Kaizo mendadak berhenti ketika dilihatnya kondisi sahabat adiknya itu. "Halilintar?"

"Abang Kaizo… Selamatkan Kak Hali… Tolong." pinta Blaze dengan lirih, menunjuk pada perut Halilintar yang terluka lebar dan isinya hancur berantakan.

Kaizo tidak bisa menjawab. Bahkan orang yang buta mengenai kedokteran atau forensik pun tahu bahwa sudah tidak ada harapan bagi Halilintar. "Maaf... Blaze..." Hanya itu yang terucap oleh Kapten Kaizo yang berusaha mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari pemandangan mengerikan itu.

"Kak Hali... Bangun kak…" Blaze memegangi tangan kakaknya dan mengusapkan pipinya pada tangan kakaknya yang terbaring di sisinya. "Kak… Kakak?" panggilnya di sela-sela lirihan pilu Blaze yang menyayat Hati.

"B..Blaze… " bisik Halilintar di sela-sela napasnya yang semakin pendek. "Kamu… Tertua sekarang… Kamu... Thorn." Darah kembali menyembur ketika Halilintar mencoba bernapas dan terbatuk. "Jaga.. Ice… Solar… Ingat… Pesan… Kakek."

Dengan tersedu-sedu, Blaze memeluk badan kakaknya yang semakin melemah itu. Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang selama ini membelanya. "Blaze ingat kak… Blaze ingat….Bersatulah apapun yang terjadi….Ayo Kak Hali, bangun… Jangan tinggalin Blaze… Ice, Thorn, Solar… Kami semua sayang Kak Hali."

"Ha... Halilintar..." Fang mendesah dan berusaha mendekati sahabatnya yang tengah meregang nyawa. Namun perihnya luka tembak pada perutnya melumpuhkannya dan menghentikan usahanya.

Halilintar tidak menjawab. Matanya bergerak ke arah Fang kemudian Gempa dan Taufan yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. "Fang... Terima kasih... Blaze… Jaga dirimu…"

Dengan sisa tenaganya yang penghabisan, Halilintar meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Blaze. "Adikku tersayang…" Sang kakak tertua menutup matanya. Tangannya yang lemah membelai kepala adiknya satu kali terakhir sebelum terjatuh dan terkulai.

"KAKAK!" Pecahlah tangisan Blaze yang menyayat hati. Telah pergi ketiga kakaknya yang setia membela, melindungi dan menghiburnya selama ini.

"Zai jian... Halilintar." bisik Fang. Ditengah kelumpuhan karena menahan sakit yang luar biasa, Fang hanya bisa memegangi tangan sahabatnya yang sudah terkulai. Segaris air mata melintas di pipi sang sahabat setia dan saudara sedarah dari Halilintar.

"Bangun Kak Hali... Bangun." Blaze membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kakak. Ia tidak mau kakaknya yang tertua itu pergi meninggalkannya."Blaze janji ngga nakal lagi... "

"Blaze..." Kaizo berbisik memanggilnya. "Dia sudah pergi... Relakanlah."

"Ini salahku, Bang Kaizo... Ini semua salahku... Kalau saja."

Kaizo langsung menarik Blaze ke dalam pelukannya. "Sudah, ini bukan salahmu, Blaze."

"Kalau saja... Aku bisa membela diri... Kak Hali, Kak Gempa, semuanya... Pasti masih hidup."

"Blaze... Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Kaizo menarik Blaze pergi dari tempat itu. "Adikmu, Ice menunggumu... Dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Bolehkah... Aku tetap disini? Aku mau menemani kakak." Blaze berbalik menatapi jasad ketiga kakaknya yang mulai ditutupi dengan kain putih oleh para petugas kepolisian. Langkahnya terasa berat, ia masih belum mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa ketiga kakaknya kehilangan nyawa untuknya.

Kaizo menggeleng lembut. "Maaf, Blaze... Ini Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Tapi aku berjanji. Ketiga kakakmu akan dirawat sebaik mungkin." Dari seorang petugas polisi, Kaizo meraih sebuah selimut yang langsung dikenakan pada Blaze yang menggigil karena kedinginan dan shock.

Di dalam sebuah mobil polisi nampak Ice memperhatikan Blaze dalam rangkulan Kaizo tengah dituntun menuju ke mobil dimana ia berada. Jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam otaknya apalagi setelah seklias ia melihat Fang yang terluka dan digotong ke dalam sebuah ambulans dan tidak ada dari ketiga kakak tertuanya yang menyusul di belakang Blaze.

"Kak Blaze!" seru Ice yang langsung memeluk kakaknya ketika Kaizo membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Blaze untuk masuk. "Syukurlah kakak selamat."

Blaze kembali sesegukan dalam pelukan adiknya. "Ice... Kak Hali, Kak Gempa, Kak Taufan..."

"Mereka dimana? Blaze? Apa yang?"

Tidak mampu Blaze menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Ia hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memeluk adiknya sekuat-kuatnya..

Tangisan Blaze sudah cukup menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Ice. "Mereka?"

"Maaf, Ice... Ketiga kakakmu... Gugur." jawab Kaizo.

Denyutan jantung Ice serasa berhenti mendengar jawaban dari Kapten Kaizo. Beberapa detik ia terdiam, mengolah jawaban dan tangisan kakaknya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap lagi ketika Ice membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Blaze.

Hilang sudah figur kakak yang biasanya selalu mengejar-ngejarnya untuk bangun pagi, menyiapkan sarapannya sebelum sekolah, dan yang selalu ada untuk menemaninya. Tindakan sayang ketiga kakak tertua mereka telah menyelamatkan mereka dengan harga yang sangat mahal.

"Aku harus membawa kalian berdua ke kantor polisi... Kalian saksi dari peristiwa hari ini."

Blaze melepaskan pelukan adiknya. "Orang-orang yang berbuat ini pada kakak, Ice dan aku harus dihukum."

"Jangan khawatir, Blaze, Ice... Asal kalian tahu. Tidak ada tempat bagi orang-orang seperti mereka itu bahkan di dalam penjara sekalipun..."

"Maksud abang?" tanya Ice yang masih berlinangan air mata.

"Aku berani jamin, Ice, hidup mereka di penjara hanya hitungan minggu... Percayalah, mereka-mereka ini pasti mati dalam penjara. Narapidana lain pasti akan... _menggulung_ mereka di dalam sana nanti. Aku tidak akan kaget kalau mereka mendadak ditemukan gantung diri dalam penjara... Dan..."

"Apa?"

"Kalau ini bisa membuat dendammu sedikit terobati, anak buahku berhasil menangkap orang yang membunuh Gempa."

"Aku mau melihatnya..." desis Blaze dengan sorotan mata yang tajam dan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat. "Aku mau lihat seperti apa rupa orang yang tega membunuh Kak Gempa."

"Sebaiknya jangan...Karena aku tahu kalian pasti akan membalas dendam..."

"Memang!"

"Blaze, Ice. Aku mengerti kemarahan kalian. Tapi kalau kalian berbuat begitu maka semuanya akan sia-sia. Biarkan keadilan yang berbicara."

.

.

.

"BLAZE! ICE!"

Hari sudah siang ketika Thorn dan Solar berhamburan keluar rumah, berlomba memeluk kedua saudara kembarnya yang pulang diantar Kaizo dan dikawal sejumlah mobil anggota kepolisian. "Syukurlah kamu selamat, Kak Blaze" Solar memeluk Blaze erat-erat, takut merasakan kehilangan kakaknya itu lagi.

"Blaze… Mana Kak Hali? Kak GemGem? Kak Taufan?" Thorn bertanya.

"Kak Thorn…" Gumam Ice. "Mereka… Ngga ikut pulang…".

"Hah? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Thorn langsung menatap Kapten Kaizo yang berdiri di belakang Blaze dan Ice. Sebuah tongkat bambu bergagang kulit yang penuh bercak merah berada di tangannya. "Bang Kaizo… Apa yang terjadi… ?" Firasatnya menjadi sangat tidak enak.

Kapten Kaizo menarik napas panjang. "Ayo masuk… Aku jelaskan di dalam…"

Rombongan pengawal polisi itu membubarkan diri ketika Kapten Kaizo memasuki rumah kediaman BoBoiBoy bersaudara kembar. Setelah suasana sedikit lebih tenang, Kaizo menyuruh Thorn dan Solar duduk bersamanya di ruang tamu. Shinai kepunyaan Taufan yang penuh bercak merah darah diletakannya di atas meja beserta sebuah sarung tangan kulit keras di sisinya.

"Dimana kakak kami?" tanya Solar.

"Kakak kalian… Halilintar, Gempa, Taufan…" Kaizo kembali menarik napas. Tugas seperti ini yang sangat dibencinya. Memberitakan tragedi kepada orang-orang yang dianggapnya dekat. "Kakak kalian… Tidak akan kembali… Mereka sudah pergi."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?".

"Solar… Kak Hali, Kak Gempa, Kak Taufan… Mereka sudah meninggal… Dibunuh orang yang menculik kami." Ice menjawab dengan suara yang tecekat.

"Thorn ngga percaya… Ini bohong kan?" Thorn langsung berdiri. "Ngga mungkin… Thorn mau lihat!"

"Ice ngga bohong" jawab Blaze pelan. "Hanya Kak Fang dan aku yang selamat."

"Tapi... Kak Hali jago karate... Kak Gempa jago taekwondo... Mana mungkin mereka..." Solar tidak sempat berkata-kata lagi ketika dirinya dipeluk oleh Blaze.

"Sekarang tinggal kita berempat, Solar... Tinggal kita saja yang tersisa." bisik Blaze yang masih memeluk Solar erat-erat. "Aku, Thorn, Ice dan kamu."

Kedua bibir solar gemetar, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ia berharap Blaze dan Ice hanya berbohong dan ketiga kakak tertuanya akan menyusul pulang sebentar lagi. Di sisi lain ia juga tahu bahwa tidak mungkin seorang Blaze atau Ice berbohong mengenai hal seperti itu, apalagi sampai menangis sembari memeluknya.

Tidak tahan lagi, Solar mulai sesegukan. Air matanya menitik sebelum akhirnya tangisannya benar-benar pecah. Begitupun Thorn yang berada dalam pelukan Ice.

"Blaze... Thorn." panggil Kaizo.

Yang dipanggilnya hanya menengok ke arahnya tanpa bersuara.

"Ini peninggalan Taufan dan Gempa... Aku yakin mereka ingin kalian yang tertua untuk memilikinya." lanjut Kaizo sembari menunjuk pada shinai bambu kepunyaan Taufan dan sarung tangan kepunyaan Gempa.

Blaze dan Thorn saling berpandangan. Keduanya saling mengangguk.

Blaze meraih shinai bambu milik Taufan sementara Thorn meraih sarung tangan milik Gempa.

"Kalian berdua sekarang yang menjaga adik-adikmu... Sebagai yang tertua, inilah tanggung jawab kalian. Lindungi Ice dan Solar... Seperti Halilintar, Gempa, Taufan melindungi kalian."

Tidak ada satupun dari keempat saudara kembar yang tersisa itu yang mampu menahan isak tangis dan deraian air mata ketika terdengar suara sirene meraung-raung yang semakin lama semakin keras.

Saat ketika tiga buah peti mati diusung ke dalam rumah mereka adalah yang terberat bagi mereka berempat.

Melihat sosok Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa yang selama ini menjaga mereka sudah terbaring tidak bernyawa lagi didalam ketiga peti mati itu.

Terutama bagi Blaze. Dia yang menyaksikan langsung bagaimana kakaknya-kakaknya kehilangan nyawa mereka untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Dan sekarang, diantara yang tersisa, Blaze adalah yang tertua. Mantel tanggung jawab yang berat kini berada padanya. Blaze lah sekarang kepala keluarga empat bersaudara itu di usianya yang masih muda. Di sisi lain, ia masih bersyukur karena masih ada saudaranya yang masih bisa mendampinginya mengemban tanggung jawab yang berat itu.

.

.

.

_'Jaga.. Ice… Solar… Ingat… Pesan… Kakek,_' kata-Kata terakhir Halilintar masih terngiang dengan jelas di telinga Blaze yang kini berdiri berdampingan dengan Thorn di depan tiga buah makam yang baru saja ditutup.

"Thorn… Aku dan kamu… Kita yang tertua…" Blaze berbisik kepada Thorn yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ya… Kita sekarang yang harus menjaga mereka." Thorn melirik ke arah Solar dan Ice yang sudah beranjak pergi didampingi kawan-kawan mereka yang lainnya yang turut menghadiri prosesi pemakaman ketiga kakak tertua mereka..

"Aku berjanji, Kak Hali, Kak Gem, Kak Taufan...Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan saling menjaga."

"Ya, Apapun yang terjadi… Thorn akan mendampingi Blaze."

"Kak Hali, Kak Gem, Kak Taufan… Blaze sama Thorn pamit… Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan aku dan menjaga kami semua selama ini…" lirih Blaze sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan tiga buah makam dengan papan bertuliskan.

-Pembela Kami: Petir BoBoiBoy Halilintar-

-Pelindung Kami: Tanah BoBoiBoy Gempa-

-Penghibur Kami: Angin BoBoiBoy Taufan-

.

.

.

Tamat.

**Omake**

Jumat sore itu Blaze sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil melantunkan sebuah lagu asing sembari menyapu ruang tengah rumahnya. Begitulah kegiatannya disamping kuliah jurusan Hubungan Internasional di sebuah universitas dan disela-sela latihan Kendo nya.

Sementara kembarannya, Thorn sedang berada di dapur sedang memilah-milah bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah kadaluarsa dari dalam kulkasnya. Berbeda dengan Blaze, Thorn memilih tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya dan meneruskan usaha kokotiam almarhum kakek mereka atau menghabiskan waktu di dojo karate bersama sahabat kakak mereka, Fang.

"Blaze, dari tadi nyanyi Katyusha melulu, ngga ada lagu lain ya?" sahut Thorn dari dalam dapur.

"Apa lagi dong? Yang aku hafal cuman itu." Blaze menyahut balik tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya.

"Lagu Dunia Barunya Bunkface?"

"Ah.. Aku cuma hafal refrainnya doang... Polyushka Polye? Atau Bayushki Bayou?"

"Duh, ngga deh, suaramu bagus Blaze, tapi kuping Thorn sakit mendengar lagu Russia melulu."

"Hey, kupingku juga panas dan mataku perih melihat kau dan Solar ber-caramelldansen-ria." ketus Blaze sembari meneruskan menyapu lantai rumahnya.

Suara benda berat diseret seret terdengar dari arah dapur. "Blaze, tolong dong, berat nih!"

Dengan sigap Blaze meletakkan sapunya dan membantu Thorn menggotong kantung sampah besar berisikan bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah kadaluarsa dan beberapa malah sudah mulai ditumbuhi jamur kehijauan. Sudah hampir tiga tahun kulkas itu tidak pernah dibersihkan.

Tiga tahun sejak kepergian kakak mereka yang paling getol urusan dapur, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gempa. Sejak perginya Gempa, tidak ada lagi yang sering memasak. Blaze dan Thorn lebih sering belanja makanan yang sudah jadi karena tidak ada diantara keduanya yang pandai memasak. Terakhir kali Blaze memasak air saja sampai gosong dan pancinya bolong. Solar dan Ice sama saja pandainya kalau urusan dapur. Waktu itu Ice malah membersihkan penggorengan teflon dengan amplas karena hasil uji coba Solar memasak.

"Satu… Dua… Tiga! HUFT!"

Kantung sampah itu dilempar keatas sebuah kantung sampah lain yang isinya kurang lebih sama. Bahan makanan kadaluarsa dan barang-barang bekas yang sudah tidak terpakai.

"Banyak juga ya…" keluh Blaze sembari menunduk dengan menumpukan tangan pada lutut. "Masih berapa lagi, Thorn?" tanyanya di sela-sela tarikan napas.

"Itu yang terakhir. Kulkasnya sudah kosong, tinggal sisa botol botol air saja," Thorn menjawab sembari menunjuk ke arah kantung sampah yang baru saja dibuang.

"Bagus deh." ujar Blaze sembari melangkah kembali ke dalam rumah diikuti saudara kembarnya.

"Eh, sekarang jam berapa? mana Solar sama Ice, koq belum pulang?"

Blaze melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Jam tiga sore… Iya ya, mestinya mereka sudah pulang."

Kegelisahan seketika melanda kedua saudara kembar itu. Kejadian tiga tahun lalu langsung terputar kembali dalam ingatan mereka.

"Ah… Mungkin mereka terlambat?" Thorn menawarkan alasan.

"Ngga biasanya…" gumam Blaze yang semakin terlihat cemas.

"Kak Blaze! Kak Thorn!"

"Solar! Ice!" Kegelisahan Blaze dan Thorn seketika lenyap mendengar nama mereka dipanggil. "Dari mana saja…. Kalian?" Kegelisahan langsung tergantikan tanda tanya besar karena Solar dan Ice berada di ambang pintu dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Seragam sekolah mereka terkoyak, celana kotor dengan tanah berdebu, telanjang kaki. Tambahan, kacamata model visor Solar tampak retak.

"Kami… Dikeroyok…" gumam Ice sambil menutupi hidungnya yang kelihatan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Uang jajan, sepatu kami, tas kami... Diambil mereka." Solar menambahkan detail yang cukup membuat darah Thorn dan Blaze mendidih. "Ice dihajar karena melawan."

"Siapa… Dimana?" desis Thorn dengan tangan yang sudah gemetaran dan mengepal.

"Preman anak jalanan di ujung gang Pak Senin Koboi itu…"

Blaze dan Thorn saling menatap. "Marilah?" tanya Thorn.

"Marilah!" Sahut Blaze. "Solar… Ice… Tunggu sebentar…"

Blaze dan Thorn melangkah ke dalam kamar mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada orang yang boleh mengeroyok adikku ini…" geram Blaze sekembalinya dari kamar. Sebuah tongkat bambu bergagang kulit melekat di tangan kanannya. Peninggalan Taufan.

"Saatnya balas dendam… Ayo, Ice... Solar... Tunjukkan dimana mereka." ujar Thorn yang kini mengenakan sepasang sarung tangan kulit keras. Peninggalan Gempa.

Keempat saudara kembar itu melangkah keluar rumah menuju gang Pak Senin Koboi. Ada perhitungan yang harus dibuat dan diselesaikan… Apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

**Deja vu**

**I've just been in this place before**

**Higher on the street**

**And I know it's my time to go**


End file.
